


Sometimes it's all a bit much.

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I got inspired, I tried ok, Kinda, Post-Epiosde S03 Loveater, anyway i love aus with plagg being marinette's kwami, anyway since adrien is misterbug and gives out the miraculous chloe actually did get the miraculous, anyway this story is offically done, because I can't let marinette suffer for long, because im trash you know?, i dunno, i still don't know how to properly tag, im also a sucker for plagg having a soft spot for marinette, kwami swap au, now it's an identity reveal, oh btw this is angst, plagg is still a softie, so kinda spoilery?, sorry there is an adrigami mention but this short thing isn't about them, tags added after chapter too:, tho i'm still gonna write stuff for the 'plagg is marinette's kwami-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: Loveater had me in tears and I love AUs where Plagg is with Marinette and Tikki is with Adrien so I thought 'yes change a few things here,add some plagg|marinette friendship there,here some angst aaand done'.So basically Loveater's end but it's a Kwami Swap AU with a twist lol.





	1. Sometimes it's all a bit much

**Author's Note:**

> Hällochen it's me the author!I already explained in the summary so there isn't lots to say.
> 
> Oh wait there is.
> 
> I'm still lovesquare trash,Marinette is a fucking queen and deserves every bit of love and that's it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this short thing!

Lady Noire ran towards her home once she and Misterbug defeated Hearthunter with Queen Bee's help.Misterbug was busy with returning the miraculous back to Fu,so there was no need for her anymore and she definitly didn't want to be with Adrien and Kagami right now.While her thoughts turned to them and how happy they were together Lady Noire jumped through her skylight releasing her transformation and falling onto her bed.

Carefully looking at Marinette Plagg flew closer towards her.It's true that he wasn't the most emotionally outgoing Kwami,not like Tikki was.But after being with Marinette for months the tiny god knew that she somehow managed to have a very special place in his tiny heart.Her clumsiness,her shy,kind and anxious nature was something none of his former chosen had.Of course it's also thanks to that nature of her's Plagg was more or less forced to calm her down and give advice,as well as reasuring words,when she was spiraling or that he had to listen to her gush about fashion and her crush all day.Despite the fact that Plagg should've been annoyed by that,he wasn't...at least most of the time.And so Marinette quickly became one of his favourite Kittens ever,not that he'd ever admit that.

So seeing her like this made Plagg feel bad.It wasn't great to see his usual bubbly and with energy filled Kitten so sad and heartbroken.Slowly Plagg sat down on the pillow Marinette made just for him.

"Kitten are you okay?",Plagg hesitantly asked Marinette,the concern clearly audible,something that didn't happen often.

Marinette took a deep breath and sat up.She sighed and looked at her kwami.

"I...I'm okay don't worry Plagg."She smiled at him,her smile was forced like she was despreatly trying to not break.Plagg didn't believe Marinette's statement at all.He knew his Kitten at this point and so he continuted to stare at her.

God did she hate it when Plagg stared at her like that.Because she knew just as much he that she told him a big lie.Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she knew that there was no point in lying to Plagg.

"Actually...no,I'm not okay....I'm not okay at all."And she cried.She let the tears come and didn't bother to try to stop herself from sobbing."God I'm tired Plagg...so so tired.Everyday I'm lying to my friends and family.Everyday I can't be myself,my real,whole self.And it's all too much sometimes..."She continued to cry and hugged her kness as Plagg started floating towards her face.He affectiontly nuzzled his head into his chosen's cheek and letting out a loud purr hoping it would calm her down.

"Sometimes all this responsibility is just too much...god and there is this whole Adrien thing too."She looked at her kwami,her tears started being less and less and a small smile started showing again."You know what Plagg?You're so much more than just a kwami to me.You're my best friend and the only one I can truly be myself with.I'm so glad to have you Plagg."

She pet him earning a rare smile from her kwami and another purr.

"Yeah...I'm glad to have you too Kitten."

Once her tears dried on her face she nervously fiddled with her fingers before giving Plagg a pleading look he knew just to well."Fine go and do a bit of running to clear your mind."He groaned and Marinette's face lit up into a ful grin.

"Thanks Plagg!You really are the best!"

"Yeah I know I'm amazing so how about we get this over with?"

She nodded in agreement."Plagg,Claws out!"

With a flash of green light she transformed and started to run along the rooftops of Paris.She almost didn't notice that it's been barely half an hour since Hearthunters defeat.It felt like so much longer but her feeling for time always had been rather bad.

The short run certainly did wonders to her mood and thoughts.At least that was until she stumbled across Andre's ice cart again and caught sign of Adrien and Kagami holding hands and kissing.

Lady Noire's good mood turned into sadness once she saw her friends.She was happy for them,really she was but that didn't mean it didn't hurt seeing them like that.Her stomach started to turn into an uncomftable knot and oh god was she crying again?

God she felt so stupid for crying again,for losing control over her emotions again over something like seeing her crush kiss another girl.She felt really really stupid.In her desprate attempts to regain her cool she didn't even notice the purple butterfly carefully flying towards her and sitting down on her baton before a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Lady Blanche,I am Hawkmoth."


	2. Maybe it's not too much anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is set two weeks after chapter one's ending and it's a continuation.
> 
> Angst but with a happy end lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
So I wrote this today because I couldn't get it out of my head and Plagg being a big softie for Marinette is my jam
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Marinette had been akumatized.

One week since she was deakumatized and Plagg watched the consequences of his Kitten's akumatization unfold before his eyes.

Another night in which she had a nightmare and a sob woke Plagg up at three o' clock in the morning.Though nightmare is the wrong term.It's actually memories from her time as Lady Blanche,Hawkmoth's most powerful akuma so far,that returned to her.The dreadful pictures of destroyed houses and streets flooded back into her mind just like the sounds of panic filled citizens screaming did too.

But today was worse than before.Plagg could tell what part she remembered based on her mumbling things like 'I didn't mean to' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again through her sobs.

Just like two weeks prior,before that monster took adventage of her emotions,Plagg nuzzled Marinette's cheek.

"Shh...it's okay Kitten.I'm here and it's over.You're yourself again."He kept nuzzling her cheek just like he did so many countless times before when she cried or paniced.

"P-Plagg...I...I-I cataclysmed him...I almost killed my parter...I-I..."Marinette tried to controll her sobbing and tears so despreatly that it broke the kwami's heart.He truly wasn't good at showing emotions and he'd never tell anyone about how furious was with Hawkmoth and how much it actually saddend him to hear Marinette break down this badly.

"Breathe Marinette,breathe."The black kwami softly said to his chosen.

How many times had Plagg already said these three words this past week in an attempt to calm her down?He didn't know,he lost count after the first day and it didn't get any better during the rest of the week since Marinette seriously didn't cope well with the situation.Of course Plagg knew that on one hand he,Master Fu and Misterbug are the only people in all of Paris that Marinette could talk to about her akumatization.

But Marinette refused to talk to Fu after their first talk on Saturday where she was reassured she can keep her miraculous.She would be saying things like "Plagg it's fine" or "I'm busy right now maybe later" but Plagg knew exactly that she wouldn't talk to Fu instisting that she can do this alone and didn't want to bother anyone.

Talking to Misterbug didn't even was option and probably won't,esspecially with tonight's memory,ever be an option.Their realtionship was strained and an uncomftable tension was building up that one day is gonna end in a pretty serious argument.Plagg didn't look forward to that day.

At least Misterbug didn't know who Lady Noire was since he was so kind to turn around before the purple smoke turned Lady Blanche into Lady Noire and Plagg was finally able to release the transformation.

On the first day after being deakumatized Marinette hesitated with transforming for patrol affraid that it's gonna be Lady Blache again.Now of course Plagg knew that was her being paranoid and that Lady Blanche wasn't there anymore but the anger boiling within the tiny god of destruction was more than real.

God have mercy when Plagg finds out who Hawkmoth is.

Luckily Plagg did manage to reassure Marinette that Lady Blanche really was gone now and got her to transform.Yet her behavior was still much diffrent from what she usually was like.His Kitten slowly distanced herself from everyone else and refused to talk with people unless it's absolutely nessesary.

Plagg understood why she did it though.Akumatizations can take a great toll on you if you get evilzed and not turned into a champion.He knew that all to well.

In all the years Plagg has existed not one of his chosen was like the other but almost all of them had one thing in common,they got turned into an Blanc or Blanche.Either they became champions and fought with the heroes or...or they were evilzed and fought against their teammembers.And the ones that got evilzed did similar things to what Marinette did and coped in a smiliar way but Plagg also knew that Marinette was barely 14 years old and not an adult like his other Kittens.

An akumatization of a 14 year old girl defintily had more consequences than Plagg had expected.Not only her memories returning as nightmares but she and Plagg were constantly exhausted and tired in a way she wasn't before,Plagg was already familiar with the exhaustion though.Marinette also tended to have very little patience in that week and snapped a few times at people for the smallest things.

The kwami was pulled out of his thoughts when Marinette tried to talk to him through her sobs:"P-Plagg I did all of this...I destroyed so much...I-I..."The words died in her thoat and instead another sob came out.

Plagg knew what she wanted to say.He knew it exactly.

She killed people.She did it unintentionally and that wasn't truly her but she still blamed herself.Sure once the cataclysmed Misterbug captured the akuma and cast his 'Miraculous Misterbug' everything was normal(including the Bug's ripps,to his luck his suit absorbed most of the cataclysm) and everyone was alive and fine but that didn't help Marinette to feel less guilty.

"That wasn't you Marinette.It was Hawkmoth who used you in his sick hunt for the miraculous."He floated in front of her face,a stern look on his face as he looked directly into her usually with happiness filled blue eyes.

"Kitten you are the most amazing human I ever met and you don't deserve what you're going through,really you don't.And that was't really YOU who did these things.You are not at fault here..."Carefully he nuzzled her cheek again purring as loud as he can.

She stayed silent.She had known that this wasn't really her who hurt all these people but yet it still was deep down.Marinette could feel now how all these nights with little to no sleep finally started to have a toll on her.She yawned again and rubbed her eyes but wasn't sure if she could actually sleep now but layed down regardless while Plagg didn't seem to intent to stop nuzzling her cheek.

Plagg.Her black little kwami who acts like he only cares about food but is actually a big softie.She loved her kwami and couldn't be more grateful that this sticky little creature was a part of her life now.He helped her with her anxiety and confidence problems and he helped to become the person she's now.Even if he said he hated helping her Marinette knew he was lying and finally a smile crept back onto her face that Plagg most defintely noticed.He floated back to his own pillow and smiled in a way his little white fangs flashed for a moment.

"There you are Kitten!You're smiling!"

Marinette didn't know how he did it but she giggled a little.

"I am."

"You are."

"Hey Plagg?I still mean what I said before I got akumatized.You really are my best friend."

And now it was Plagg's turn to softly smile again."And I still mean what I said Kitten."

A comftable silence filled the room and Marinette felt her eyes slowly falling shut.

"Tell your parents."

Wait what?Plagg's words caught Marinette off guard her eyes widend in suprise.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean tell your parents about who you are.Kitten you need someone besides me to talk about this and as much as I respect the guardian he isn't exactly the best person to talk about your problems with."

"B-But noone is supposed to know my identity!Fu would take you away from me!I...I can't lose you Plagg!"She stuttered still in shock of what her kwami just told her.

"Bold of you to assume I'd let Fu take back that Miraculous."

"DON'T QUOTE MEMES IN THIS SITUATION!"Plagg laughed at how Marinette frantically waved her arms around.

"Calm down pigtails.I've been thinking about this since your teacher got akumatized.Uh Kwamibuster was it?Anyway as I said,I thought this through."

And for a moment Marinette was taken back.Kwamibuster and the whole Multimouse thing happend three weeks ago,for three weeks Plagg had been thinking about this?Three damn weeks?

And now she considred it.Being able to stop keeping secrets from her parents,being able to be herself,not having to worry about having a lame excuse for missing lessons and homework.Maybe...just maybe she can break the identidy rule this once.

"I...yeah...let's tell my parents tomorrow...I think that's a good idea."

"Knew you'd love the idea."

The thought of what her parents might think made Marinette nervous but she needed to tell someone.

Plagg and Marinette said their goodnights and despite her horrible nightmare from earlier and the nervousness for what's coming tomorrow she fell asleep to the sound of Plagg purring and got some rest without nightmares.

The next day was rather good,sure Marinette was tired and a nervous whreck but other than that she was fine.

Once dinner was eaten she found herself pacing around her room.She was trying to keep her cool,really she was but her attempts all failed until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ngh!I'll just tell them now!"

"Okay then let's go?"

Marinette blicked at her kwami for a moment.

"Uuuuugh how can you be so calm about this!?"

"Because I've been through this situation countless times before?"

"Ugh fine let's go but hide for now,ok?"

A little nod came from Plagg and he hid in her blazer while she walked into the living room.

"Maman,Papa?Can we talk?It's uhm...important?"She really tried to keep it together and the concered looks on her parents face didn't help at all.

"Sweetie what's wrong?You know you can tell us everything,right?"

"Your father is right Marinette.Whatever it is we'll be here for you."

Oh boy did Marinette have a really hard time trying not cry again.She knew her parents meant every word and exactly because of that she also knew that she can trust them.

"Please don't freak out now ok?"

The concern on Tom and Sabine's face grew but they trusted her and nodded.

Marinette took a deep breath in before looking her parents directly into the eyes.

"Maman,Papa.I...I'm",ok here goes nothing,"I'm Lady Noire."

The room was silent and tears found their way into her eyes again.She took yet another deep breath."Please don't be angry!I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't!"

Her parents wanted to say something but were cut off by Marinette's voice.

"I've been trying to manage school,helping out in the bakery,homework and everything else but...but all these responsibilties just are too much sometimes a-and it's been getting harder and harder to manage everything and I'm sorry!"The last bit was more choked out than actually said.Tears steaming down her face like a waterfall and yet she felt reliefed.

Her parents pulled her into a long bone crushing hug she gladly returned.

Her father was the first to speak up after minutes of silence that was only broke by the occasional sob:"Oh sweetie...We could never be mad at you.You're a hero Marinette and we're extremly proud of you."

"You and Misterbug have done so much for Paris and we couldn't thank you enough for that and for trusting us with this Marinette."Her mother said.

Once the family broke the embrace Tom whiped his daughter's tears away and smiled at her."My daughter is a real hero."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the pride in her father's voice before something hit her.

"Wait!I need you to introduce you to someone!"

Like on cue Plagg flew out of her blazer into her streched out palm.

"This is Plagg,my kwami and best friend."A fond genuine smile appreaed on her face.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Plagg.I'm a kwami and grant Marinette her powers."

Tom and Sabine stepped closer to Plagg before hesitantly petting the small creature in their daughter's hand.

Tom's smile never left his face as he pet Plagg."Well it's very nice to meet you Plagg!"

"And thank you Plagg for taking care of our daughter when we couldn't."

"She's truly something miraculous"The kwami said.He flew back to Marinette's face to nuzzle it again and started to purr.  
Her parents didn't waste anymore time before huging their daughter again just to let her know that they were always gonna be there for her.

Marinette couldn't be more happier.Sure she would have to deal with Misterbug and Master Fu but that can wait for later.

Sometimes it's all a bit much.  
But from now on she wouldn't have to deal with it alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and it was my second attempt at wrtiting an angsty fic lol  
Anyway I hope you like it!
> 
> Tschüsschen!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you liked it and some fun reading!
> 
> Tschüsschen!


End file.
